


Warming Up To It

by punchdrunkard (twopunch)



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blanket Fic, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopunch/pseuds/punchdrunkard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt from the old DCU Anonymous Kinks Meme -- "Green Lantern Corps..... Vath Sarn from Rann and Isamot Kol from Thanagar. Stranded with limited ring power they fall into a blanket scenario in which there is tongue and tail play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up To It

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd since this was originally anon, sorry.

Well, this was just great. Vath Sarn scowled as his ring pinged again about ring power being at dangerously low levels, and needing to get back to main battery for a recharge, and did you know that the current temperature of this planet was dropping and soon to be inhospitable to Rannian physiology without ring protection?

"Tell me something useful, ring, or shut up and let me get us through this," he said. He had been a soldier long before he'd been a Green Lantern, in circumstances worse than this; he would make do. "Ring, continue sending distress signal to Oa and any passing friendlies. Keep protection on me at minimum for sustaining life and extend heat shield to Lantern Isamot Kol." A little exposure to the current snowstorm raging around him and his partner would be painful, but he could see the structure he'd scouted out earlier nearing in the distance, and he would be fine as long as he kept moving.

He poked Isamot gently and frowned at the lack of even a faint growl. Being a Lizarkon, Isamot Kol had quickly succumbed to the low temperatures without full ring support keeping his blood warm, and now he was a cold, heavy weight on Vath's back.

Gritting his teeth and adjusting Isamot slightly, he trudged forward against the biting wind and ice, focusing on the dark shape in the distance that soon resolved into a small, sturdy log cabin. He staggered up the short stairs and spared a bit of ring power to scout for danger before unlocking and opening the door, thinking it'd be just their luck to get this far before being eaten by starving cannibals lurking in remote shacks. He stumbled through the entrance way and made a beeline for the fireplace, where he rolled Isamot off his back and onto the floor in front of it. A stack of dry wood was placed nearby along with some lighting materials, which he quickly put to use. As the fire began to warm his fingers and toes, he sighed in relief and turned around to pull Isamot closer to the heat.

"Ring, status and level check," Vath commanded as he stood back up and began exploring what else he could use in the cabin, listening to the ring dutifully list their dismally low charge levels and their slightly improved survival rates. A good news, bad news kind of report, then, Vath thought with a mental sigh. Vath opened cabinets and checked closets, but it was a one room cabin and he completed his reconnaissance quickly, having found a bit of dried food and water, as well as a large, thick blanket made from what seemed like a heat-trapping material. He brought the blanket over to where Isamot lay limply in front of the fire and paused. Did their uniforms actually get wet? Or since they shielded the wearer from the external environment to some extent, wouldn't it be better to direct that energy to keeping them warmer internally, and they could share body heat the old fashioned way?

Vath consulted the ring and confirmed he could conserve what little power he had left for other emergencies. He stripped out of his uniform with a thought before laying down behind Isamot on the floor and arranging the blanket around them snugly. He hissed slightly; with his uniform gone, the feeling of his chilled extremities caught up with his brain. Isamot's uniform was clammy against his bare skin, and as he brushed his hand against Isamot's neck to check his temperature, he was slightly alarmed to feel it still so cold. He adjusted their positions so that Isamot's tail wasn't jabbing him in the crotch, then wrapped his arms loosely around Isamot's torso in the hopes his heat would transfer faster to his partner that way. He checked their rings for any response to their distress signals -- nope, of course not, it was never that easy -- then sighed and finally relaxed under the surprisingly comfortable blanket, concentrating on the crackle of the fire and the waves of heat emanating from it. He shut his eyes.

He woke up quickly, senses alert as his eyes darted around the cabin for the source of his disturbance. The fire was blazing away, though he should probably add another log. The blizzard was still raging outside, if the faint howl of the wind and the rattling against the windows were any indication. Isamot was alive and had tucked his head under Vath's chin and was... making rumbling sounds against his chest. Ah.

"Ring, any response to our hails yet?" Vath said quietly. Still a negative. Vath stretched a crick out of his neck and relaxed again, assessing the situation.

Isamot's rough skin was feeling much warmer and Vath could feel Isamot's even breaths puffing against his stomach. It felt awkward to be cradling his partner face to face, but Vath was fatigued from the earlier fight and flight that had landed them on this planet, and it was quiet and comfortable under the blanket, so he couldn't be bothered to turn Isamot back around. Still, the fire did need another log, and he didn't want to waste ring energy on such a simple physical task.

Vath extracted himself reluctantly from their cocoon and reached over to put more wood in the fireplace. The flames leapt up to swallow the new fuel, and Vath was about to lay back down when he felt his stomach growl slightly. Deciding he might as well eat some food while he was up, he began to slide the rest of the way out from under the blanket. Isamot stirred beneath him.

Suddenly, Vath found himself yanked back under the blanket by something wrapped around his leg. Isamot's tail, he realized, cooler than the rest of his body as it had probably been outside of the blanket this entire time.

"Kol, stop playing around," Vath said gruffly, though with no real anger. He was fond of his partner, his friend really, and wouldn't his old Rannian comrades pitch a fit, seeing him sleeping with the enemy. He snickered at the thought, then berated himself for being juvenile. He definitely needed to find a pleasure clone during their next R&R, his mind tended to wander to strange places lately when he should be focused on Corps work.

Isamot's tail was still curled lightly around his ankle, tensing and relaxing, the alien feel of its cool scales an interesting feeling against Vath's skin. He settled back in and Isamot immediately pressed up against him, his long snout working its way into Vath's armpit. Isamot's tongue flickered out and Vath laughed involuntarily as it tickled him, then choked as he felt the tail around his leg slither its way higher.

"Hey!" Vath tried to shake Isamot's tail off his leg and simultaneously roll away, but he came up against the closed end of the blanket and the tangle of too many limbs in a confined space. It didn't help that Isamot's tongue kept tickling his sides, causing Vath to twist fitfully as he tried to clamp down on his laughter. "Wake up, you stupid lizard," Vath gasped between breaths, and he smacked Isamot on the top of his head.

"Ow! What--" Isamot woke with a low growl, yellow eye flickering open to stare balefully at Vath. Isamot paused as he became aware of their entangled situation. Vath let out a sigh of relief as the tail that had worked its way up his thigh was carefully eased away and Isamot shifted off of him completely.

"Uh, hey."

"Yeah," Vath said, rolling his eyes. "Ring, status check?" Their power levels held. Vath updated Isamot on their situation and then gestured to the food sitting on the table where he'd left it. "I hope there's something to eat out there when this storm dies down, because there wasn't a lot in this cabin." He slid out from the blankets and stood up. He walked over to the meagre supplies and tossed one of the packs to Isamot before opening one for himself. He propped his hip against the table and ate quickly, thinking over their options.

Isamot was staring at him with an odd look on his face.

"What?" Vath scratched his belly, shivering slightly as the colder temperature of the room as opposed to the warmth of the blanket began to affect his bare skin. He frowned as he looked at the depleted pile of firewood. He was sure he'd seen a closed shed around the side of the cabin, but looking out the curtainless window, he could see the snowstorm was raging worse than ever. He did a quick sweep of the room for burnables and calculated the risks, glancing at Isamot, who was drifting off back to sleep. "Isamot, I'm going out for more wood."

"What? I'll come with--"

"Don't worry about it, you keep warm." Vath willed his uniform back on and sent a quick prayer to the fickle fates that watched over old soldiers before leaving the cabin. The snow blasted over him, clinging to his uniform immediately, and he cursed as he felt his way around the side of the cabin to where he rememberd the shed being. Visibility was low, both from a combination of the thick curtain of snow and the darkening sky, and he assumed night was falling on this area of the planet. He clenched his teeth and glided carefully over the high snow until his fingers bumped into an outlying structure. Quickly, he blasted the lock and was grateful to see the stacks of wood packed into the shed. He made his way back to the cabin with the supplies towed behind him in an energy sphere.

Teeth chattering, he shed the snow and his uniform swiftly after slamming the door shut and dropping the wood by the fireplace. "Move over," he said to Isamot, and dove back under the blankets.

"You're cold!" Isamot exclaimed, pulling away from Vath.

"No shit," Vath said, trying not to press himself against his warmer partner till he heated up a bit more.

"You're cold," Isamot repeated, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, well short of setting myself on fire, give me a few minutes here." Vath shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to get his blood flowing. His movements disrupted the blanket though, opening gaps and letting in little gusts of cold air that both he and Isamot winced at.

"Stop that," Isamot said, and before Vath could respond, Isamot had rolled on top of him with a slight grimace. "Let me help," he said, before his tongue flickered out and he was licking a long stripe from Vath's stomach to his collarbone.

"T-the FUCK are you doing?" Vath tried to push Isamot off, but Isamot was holding his wrists down tightly, and his tail lay heavily across his legs. Isamot continued to lick his torso with quick, messy swipes, and Vath felt his skin tingle as he realized that Isamot's mouth was much warmer than his scaled skin. He sighed and tried to calm down, feeling vaguely embarrassed and already trying to compartmentalize this entire mission as one of those massive cock-ups that one laughed at in middle of the night but otherwise never, ever, ever mentioned again, even when drunk on three bottles of good Tamarian brandy.

Perhaps cock-up was not the right word to have allowed to cross his mind.

Vath flushed and tried to disengage from Isamot's hold again as he felt his body react in other ways to Isamot's smooth tongue.

"That's enough, Kol," Vath snapped. Then he gasped and arched up, his legs spreading of their own volition as the tip of Isamot's tail brushed lightly behind his balls. "Isamot!" He writhed angrily against his partner, nipples hardening as Isamot's tongue curled over them, his cock fully erect as it rubbed against the odd texture that was Isamot's energy-created uniform. Vath moaned and closed his eyes as Isamot's tongue flickered over his face, tracing his scar. His ring flared briefly as he thought about slinging Isamot off, then his will scattered as Isamot's tail rubbed that sensitive spot between his legs again. Whatever, he thought, this was fine. He'd done worse.

Except Isamot, with a last tongue flicker behind Vath's ear, stopped and rolled back off.

"And now you're all warmed up," Isamot said with a smug, toothy grin as he stretched out beside Vath, huffing with contentment as he basked in the dual heat from the fire and Vath's body.

Vath blinked and stared blankly at the ceiling, fists clenching open and close, dick hard and leaking against his stomach. And okay, maybe he deserved this too, for all the wrong he'd done in his life, but, no, wait, seriously? He closed his mouth and bared his teeth in a wide grimace, looking at the well-constructed beams across the ceiling.

"You did not stop there, Thangarian, and if you did, I'm going to fucking throw you into the deepest frozen lake I can find on this planet and your blasted ring after you."

Isamot gaped at Vath in genuine confusion. Vath glared and gestured angrily at his erection.

"Finish what you started, dammit."

"You don't get to order me around, Rannian," Isamot said, but without heat. "What are you getting so excited about anyways?" Vath could feel a vein throbbing on his temple.

"If your lizard brain is so dense that I have to explain this to you, then forget it," he said, reaching down to take himself in hand. "Just don't expect anymore coddling from me."

Isamot laughed and grabbed Vath's wrist, bringing his hand back up. "Relax Vath, I'm only joking. I see you still haven't gotten that anger of yours in check." Isamot nuzzled Vath's neck with his snout before flickering his tongue between Vath's lips. Vath grunted and opened his mouth to Isamot's tongue, licking it back experimentally. It was different, but not unlike some bits of kissing, and pleasant enough now that he was assured of getting off.

Isamot stroked Vath's leg with his tail again, winding it upwards until the tip curled under Vath's balls and up to rub along his cock. Isamot ran one claw lightly down Vath's belly, watching curiously as Vath shuddered and groaned at the multiple sensations over his body. Vath covered his face with his hands and bit into his palm before he made too many embarrassing noises.

"Isamot," Vath said, hips twisting and thrusting against Isamot's tail, "don't be a cocktease."

"A what?" Isamot dipped his head down again, licking the precum delicately from the exposed head of Vath's cock. "You smell kind of nice, you know."

"What?" Vath peeked at Isamot through his fingers. "You're... why are you smelling me?" And... Vath didn't even want to think about it. Except now he was. And ok, no, he was not thinking about it. Rather, he was thinking about how nice it would be if Isamot would just shut up and keep licking his head, if his tail would grip just a little harder at the base right there. "Hold it harder," he panted, hooking his leg over the back of Isamot's tail and pulling him closer. "Squeeze it a bit, but not too -- OW STOP!" Vath thumped his foot against Isamot's ass and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him away.

"What did I do?" Isamot withdrew quickly and furrowed his brow. Vath ignored his query and hissed as he checked to make sure nothing had been damaged, although likely his ring would've protected him from grevious bodily harm. He was soft again due to the unexpected pain, but that was the extent of it, it seemed.

"Nothing, forget it," Vath said. He patted himself soothingly and sighed, resigned to his fate of not getting off for the rest of his life, at the rate he was going.

"I can do better," Isamot said, moving in close to Vath again. "Just tell me how you do this." Vath was pretty sure his face was on fire, judging from the covetous flicker of Isamot's tongue in his direction. Shit, that tongue had a lot of possibilities. He idly worked his way through a few scenarios as he continued to pull at his dick. Isamot took his silence as acquiescence and slid close to Vath again, soaking in his body heat and sighing happily. His tongue darted out to swipe along the soft underside of Vath's jaw, and Vath tilted his head back to accommodate him.

"Okay, fine." Vath decided, and raised himself up on his elbows. "You can put your tongue anywhere here," he stroked his cock for emphasis, "and your tail can rub on anything down there too, but no grabbing with the tail or claws, got it?"

"Aye aye, sarge," Isamot said with quirked grin as he shuffled downward and nuzzled Vath's inner thigh. "None of this either?" Isamot rubbed his teeth gently against the soft skin there, and laughed when he looked up and saw the horrified expression on Vath's face. Vath shook his head vehemently and laid back down with a thump.

"Just be careful down there, okay?"

"I always knew you Rannians were soft."

"Oh, ha ha, and who saved your Thanagarian ass back there, eh?" Vath laughed and lightly touched Isamot's neck. "Less talking, more acting." Despite the threat of Isamot's sharp teeth, Vath trusted his partner, and felt more relaxed with their verbal sparring assuring him that they were back on the same wavelength.

Isamot's tongue twisted around Vath's length, the forked ends sliding across the slit and drawing a low moan from Vath. Isamot's tail rubbed its way back up between his legs, and Isamot stroked Vath's stomach with the palm of his hand, claws lightly dragging along the muscles. Isamot's tail nudged behind his balls again and pressed at the bump there, then ran along under his ass and tilted it up.

"Isamot," Vath gasped, as Isamot rolled him onto his side and tucked his arm under Vath's left leg, lifting it up and back. Isamot's tongue worked up and down Vath's cock, saliva mixing with the leaking fluids and dripping slowly down his groin. Hands twisting the blanket, Vath grinded against Isamot's tail hard, trying to increase both the pressure and sensation of of the scales against his skin. He was close, he could feel it. "C'mon, just put it in already!"

He saw Isamot's eyes widen briefly in surprise. "Please, Isamot," Vath could hear the whine in his voice, but didn't care, spread out like he was.

When the blunt tip of Isamot's tail thrust into his ass, friction eased by the automatic protective ring aura, Vath made a series of noises that he would later never admit to, and Isamot was too fond of him to bring up. Vath bent upwards and grabbed Isamot's head, pulling it away from his cock and licking along the side of Isamot's snout. Isamot bumped his snout against Vath's cheek affectionately and traced his scar again with a quick swipe of his tongue. Vath pressed his tongue against Isamot's and coaxed it into his mouth, where he sucked on it and tangled them together in the closest approximation of tongue kissing he could recreate when his partner didn't have lips. He let his right hand drop down to his dick and jerked himself off in the same rhythm Isamot was thrusting his tail.

Panting, Vath kicked his free leg out, trying to get enough leverage to screw himself harder on Isamot's tail. Then Isamot curled the thinner tip of it inside Vath, hitting that spot, and with a strangled yowl and a hard pull, Vath came all over his belly and hand.

Vath barely registered Isamot's tongue laving over his stomach and hands, his entire body having become that of a sea slug. Isamot rolled Vath onto his belly and then lay on top of him, nuzzling the back of his neck. Vath sighed in contentment and let the crackle of the fire and the muffled howl of the wind ground his thoughts.

"Hey," Vath said uncertainly, now that he was coherent enough to string together full sentences. "Can I do anything for you?" He shifted his ass lightly against the join of Isamot's legs, feeling only a slightly raised area but nothing like the equipment he was used to. Isamot wriggled closer and flattened himself over Vath, soaking in his heat like Vath was a sun-warmed rock. Vath grunted and turned his head so he wouldn't suffocate in the blanket.

"Ask me again during mating season," Isamot said sleepily, teeth clicking shut as he swallowed a yawn. Vath craned his neck sharply around and caught Isamot's half-lidded look of amusement before his yellow eyes closed deliberately.

"... what?"

And that's when the door burst open with a flash of usually welcome green light and the rescue wagon arrived.


End file.
